This invention relates to an earthquake-insulating structure which is a structure such as a building, bridge, etc., and has an earthquake insulating function against an earthquake attack.
It has been known that a building should be provided with earthquake-insulating devices which insulate it from earthquake vibration. Those devices work generally based on the principle of extending the natural vibration period of the building to where it is far off the vibration period of earthquakes. Otherwise, they work based on the principle of raising the damping coefficient of the structure by using a damper, a dash pot, and the like so as to dissipate earthquake energy.
Those prior devices, however, have a low endurance level since they include the parts made of material such as rubber, oil, iron, and the like which is prone to decomposition by bacteria or to corrosion. Furthermore, they have disadvantages such as insufficient reliability in their friction system against a large relative deformation such as secular change, which develops between the ground and the building.